Sound of Snow Chapter One
by monchanx93
Summary: NaraxSess Drugs, death, slight gore, character death, NC


The sound of silence, the sound of snowflakes falling onto the ground deviated from the sound of the beating happening inside. Blood-curdling screams hounded from the walls of the cave, unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the barren wasteland that was the northern lands. Inside, eyes the color of dried blood were drawn into angry arches, glaring down at the victim. It was a little boy, bent and huddled on the ground of the cold cave, his clothes torn to shreds by the whip held in the hanyou▓s hand. He whipped him unmercifully, his face grave and unchanging in expression. This boy had stolen from him, Naraku. Naraku was a powerful demon, even if only half, and he would not accept this as something that could go without punishment. He sentenced the boy to two-hundred lashes. As soon as the beating had ended, Naraku left the boy, cuddled on the ground in a pool of his own blood and gore. His ragged breathes grew shallow and rough, and suddenly they began to ease, he continued to breathe less and less until the pain-etched sound of his lungs filling stopped all-together.  
Far away, in the quiet, rural world that the untypical family of Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin inhabited, it was a quiet night. The snow was falling around the cave where Rin and Jaken slept, curled up against the side of Ah Un, warm and safe. Their lord, however, was walking outside in the cold. His delicate features were illuminated by the light of the moonlight reflecting against the white of the snow. His sharp, demonic features, seemed ever-sharper. His eyes, shapely and attractive, the gold radiating moonlight as their gaze swept the land, looking around for something he could rest on. He didn▓t care to sleep amongst his companions on this night, he had thinking to do. Naraku walked quietly away from the boy▓s resting place as he discarded the whip, dropping it carelessly to stain the perfect snow with it▓s human, crimson imperfection. He looked up to the sky, the snow was falling heavily, thick flakes were sticking to the waves of his hair and the tips of his eyelashes. He brushed them away carelessly and raised a finger to the sky. A large insect landed on his finger, buzzed and then flew off. ⌠Hmm.■ Naraku pondered, ⌠So, Lord Sesshoumaru is alone tonight, eh? Looks like I should perhaps, pay him a little visit.■ He smirked, his pale face pulling into a grin, his bloody eyes drawing thinner in his smirk. The lord had just found a quiet place to rest. It was a cave, away from his other camp, but not so far away as to worry Jaken and Rin. Tonight was the anniversary of the night that Naraku had defeated his half-brother, the hanyou Inuyasha. He sighed, breathing in as he quietly removed the top half of his outfit. He rested his armor beside him as he slipped off the silk yukata that shielded his pale, beautiful body from both cold and unworthy eyes. He looked down at his left arm, where his own beautiful, muscular arm had once been was now a tan one, ebbed with scars and without the markings Sesshoumaru▓s good arm possessed. It was his hanyou half-brother▓s arm, Inuyasha▓s only gift to his brother, for he had left all of his other worldly possessions with his mate, Kagome. He sighed, resting his demon hand gently on the tanned, scarred wrist of his brother. He looked down at it shamefully and closed his eyes. He had only shut his eyes for but a moment before his head was jerked up quickly by an instinctive impulse. He threw on his yukata and armor and drew his fighting sword. He ran as fast as his powers would enable him to the cave where Rin and Jaken lay. He found the cave empty. He looked about frantically, his left hand itching with pain as his right clawed at the handle of his sword. Suddenly, Naraku appeared only millimeters in front of his face. He immediately swiveled his sword in his hand, gashing Naraku▓s ankle as he jumped up and out of his reach. As Sesshoumaru looked up to watch where he fell, miasma filled the air and Sesshoumaru could no longer see where Naraku was or what he was doing. He looked around in all directions, desperately smelling in and looking through the miasma to find where he was. As the smoke cleared, expectantly, there stood Naraku. However, what was unexpected was that he held up the bodies of two headless figures. One toad, one human girl. Sesshoumaru stared, frightened and shocked for the first time in a long time. He suddenly threw himself at Naraku only to find several henchmen jumping from behind him, throwing break-proof diamond chains around his body. He fell to the ground beneath their weight in his shock. Naraku chuckled.  
⌠Seems like I have finally caught you off guard in a good enough position to kill your bitches, and now, as it appears,■ Naraku▓s eyes moved from where they were, closed beneath his blue painted eyelids, to Sesshoumaru▓s golden eyes and he said, ⌠You are now mine.■ A smirk drew across his lips as he walked slowly up to Sesshoumaru, cocking his head. ⌠My own little demon bitch. First I shall ravage your body, and then consume you in more ways then you can imagine.■ He chuckled, his fangs glowing sharply in the moonlight. The chains were impeccably made, Sesshoumaru stood no chance for them even in his state of shock and dismay. Before he knew what was happening, Naraku was nearing him, a needle was drawn from a pocket and extended, the fluid pink and swirling inside it▓s glass capsule. Sesshoumaru swallowed as suddenly Naraku stuck it into his jugular, and Sesshoumaru▓s vision went blank, his hormones rushed, and he found himself waking naked in a hot sweat, horny and uncomfortable in a bed adorned in black and blue bed linens.  
Naraku licked his lips as he approached Sesshoumaru▓s body, he appeared to be waking. He was only half-clothed himself as he drew closer to him. Sesshoumaru was not tied up, for he had no will to leave. The drug that Naraku had injected into his veins was a drug that was used to excite demons during the time of mating season, which it currently was. Naraku smiled as he sat down onto his bed, turning and looking at Sesshoumaru▓s glazed-over eyes, seductive in the way they opened and closed slowly, his chest was bare and panting, his legs dripping with sweat and his taught erection seemed even more pleasing then the entire idea of what would soon happen between them. Naraku smiled down at Sesshoumaru. ⌠Are you enjoying the taste of that expensive drug I blessed you with?■ Sesshoumaru did not reply. The silver-haired demon panted, he licked his lips.  
Sesshoumaru could feel his hormones desperately screaming out for physical attention, something he had never once desired before. He panted loudly, and he could tell, even from his dazed state of drug-induced sexual craving, that he was turning Naraku on. He looked up at him, his golden eyes meeting the intoxicatingly red ones of his nemesis, and he suddenly leaned up and pressed his lips against Naraku▓s. He didn▓t know what he was doing, he didn▓t know why he was doing it, but something inside him just wanted to do it. He couldn▓t think, he couldn▓t remember.  
Naraku▓s erection throbbed beneath the thin covering of his undergarments and his black yukata. He forced open Sesshoumaru▓s mouth, his tongue slipping between his teeth to meet his, their hot saliva touching as their fangs clinked together enticingly. He pushed Sesshoumaru down onto his bed, his long wavy hair cascaded down his pale shoulder and onto the pillow beneath his slave▓s head. Naraku was in a state of sexual pleasure, he craved more. He pushed their tongue▓s against each other even closer, then suddenly moved away. As he moved his fangs to the silver-haired demon▓s neck, he felt his hands grope at his waist for attention. Naraku nipped lightly at his neck and listened to the sound of Sesshoumaru▓s breathe escaping from his peach-colored lips. He smiled and pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion. His erect manhood throbbed, desperately wanting attention. Just as his pants were discarded onto the ground in the heap of the couple▓s other garments, he felt a claw-tipped hand reaching for his erection. Sesshoumaru was confused, his mind had shut off and his hormones were doing all the thinking at this point. His hand moved up, slipping around the length of the hanyou▓s penis. His hand slowly rubbed up and down his length, hearing him moan into the demon▓s ear only made Sesshoumaru rub faster and squeeze harder. Naraku was horribly hungry for this sexual attention and as Sesshoumaru rubbed him roughly, the demon could feel the hanyou▓s index and middle finger slip into his mouth. He sucked on them quietly, unsure and unready, as he had never done such a thing with a man before. As the fingers were removed from his mouth a sudden overwhelming feeling of pain and pleasure overtook him. He moaned out loud, his voice horny and abnormal from his normal voice. As Naraku inserted his fingers into the hot, tight entrance of his demon partner, he cravingly grabbed at Sesshoumaru▓s erection with his free hand. He slowly stretched out his partner▓s tight, unused entrance as he gently rubbed his cock. As Sesshoumaru was finally stretched, he began to pump his fingers in and out of him in time with his free hand pumping up and down the length of his considerably large, thick penis. Sesshoumaru whined under him, a sweat had developed on his pale, flawless forehead. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru called out.  
⌠Just put it in me already!■ He screamed. Although he wasn▓t sure why he wanted it so bad, the fingers inside him didn▓t seem adequate. He wanted more, as wrong as that sounded. He looked up, saw Naraku▓s smirk, and then suddenly he was thrusted into, his tight entrance homing the large erection of the dark-haired hanyou who now was pretty much raping him, yet it felt so good. 


End file.
